SiblingsREWRITTEN
by Lucky4ever
Summary: This is a story where Harry's twin sister took the title of being the girl who lived. Harry is not the bwl. Follow harry as he goes through life with his brothers and sister. Betad by Aditya Moorthy.By lucky4ever Sunshinsusan
1. Chapter 1

As the muggle world slept in peace at England, Lilly Potter was giving birth to her twins, Harry James Potter and Annie Lilly Potter. Annie was born at 11:30 pm on July 31st. Harry born perfectly as the seventh month dies, at 11:59. Both were loved until that day the prophecy began October 30, 1981.

"_Born to those who have thrice defied him… born as the seventh month dies a boy will rise to great power… marked as dark one equal he will rise with three as the chosen four… they will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… for one must die at the hand of the other…for neither can live while the other survives…the chosen four will face a great hardship….and the outcome is what will decide the fate of all magic…born to those who have thrice defied him…"_

"Avada Kedavra!"

The sinister man exploded into ashes and the baby boy was crying in his crib with a lighting bolt scar.

This baby boy however was not recognized, remembered by anyone, not even is family, it was like he never was born. Because Dumbledore's mistake of claiming his sister was the girl-who-lived, it had cost him the love that any child should've had.

The wizarding world would think that the Potters would never be influenced by the attention and fame. To the outside view, it was the perfect family, a loving mother and father, the perfect son and the charming girl-who-lived. To the world, it was the family of four, but they knew of the other son, Harry, the forgotten twin.

Two years after the attack of Voldemort, the potter family had another son, named Tyler Daniel Potter on November 30th, 1983. Tyler was much like his mother. Red flaming hair in a way of his father's, and brown eyes. Although most people would pay more attention to Annie, it enraged James and Lilly that Tyler took more interest in Harry rather than Annie.

Now 5 years later, Annie Potter was in the living room playing with her toys happily. Harry Potter however was sitting in the library cherishing the wonderful books and welcomed them into his mind.

"_Knowledge is power…" _these words rung in Harry's mind as he kept on reading.

Lilly Potter was sitting in the living room holding Tyler on her nap and just playing with him while thinking of the simple things and her daughter Annie.

"_Annie…. She is so amazing… she has always been the perfect daughter, unlike that pathetic excuse of a son," _thought Lilly.

* * *

It was July 31st, and everyone in the wizarding world was celebrating the birthday of the girl-who-lived. No one cared about the brother of the girl who lived, no one…

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" yelled out Annie. The room was filled with people, aurors, family, distant relatives, friends, admirers, and the hungry dogs of reporters.

"Can I open my presents now?" asked Annie as she pouted to her mum.

"I'm sorry honey, but not until we had dinner and your birthday cake," answered Lilly.

"Good afternoon mum, dad," yawned out Harry.

Harry's voice never made it through to the people in the room; Annie was making a ruckus about how she didn't want to wait. Everyone covered their ears as their 8 year old savior was throwing a tantrum. That birthday was the day that Harry learnt something important.

"_I'll never be loved, no matter how hard I try I can never be the best for my parents, NO THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS! James and Lilly Potter will never acknowledge, me as their son, and I will never acknowledge them as my parents, I am no Potter. _

Tyler was smart enough to know that Harry was being ignored. And wondered why that was

_Sure Annie is the girl-who-lived but what does that matter? He's family. He is so innocent, yet you both treat him like a dangerous outcast. He's smart and powerful, can't you see? He is nothing like Annie. Brother, why can't you tell them about your magic? Maybe they'll treat you better?_

* * *

  
**Four years later….**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Harry is picking on me again!" yelled a spoiled Annie Lilly Potter, the ten year old twin sister of Harry James Potter.

Over the past four years since the day Harry realized his parents would never love him, Harry had developed and matured. He taught himself to never want anything, because if what he truly loved was taken away remorse would flood his soul.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Lilly Potter.

The raven haired boy ran to his mother in curiosity.

"Mommy he's a thief, he stole my money!" yelled Annie.

"_What_!" Harry yelled surprised at that lie.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GIVE HER BACK HER MONEY!" yelled an angry Lilly.

"If I give her the money that she claims I'm stolen, will you please just leave me alone?!" yelled back Harry.

"Annie how much money did he steal?" asked Lilly in a soft voice.

"10 galleons! They were my savings!" said Annie

"Here!" exclaimed Harry, Handing over ten galleons from his pocket.

"Ok honey, now he gave you back your ten galleons and tell you what he doesn't get his allowance for the next two weeks and you get his money," said Lilly said to Annie in an ever so sweetly motherly voiced

"As for you young man, you get a new room, which is the basement," said Lilly with a stern voice, completely different than the tone she had used with her daughter.

That evening Harry moved his books and his stuff into to the basement. The basement was dark but big. At midnight Harry called for the house elves Mickey and Minnie. The house elves made light for Harry and fixed everything up. There was a worn up couch and a dusty shelf. Harry put his books on the shelf and tried to find an area to put his clothes. He didn't sleep that night. The next day he skipped his meals, not like anyone cared. Mickey and Minnie helped him to fix the couch into a bed. The next week he was completely ignored, Minnie taught him how to cook and Mickey made another shelf for him to put his clothes on top of.

After 2 weeks he was able to receive his allowance. Harry saved up all his money, but Annie instead wasted hers on candy.

"Come on Annie! Let's play some Quidditch!" yelled James Potter.

"Me first daddy! Me first!" yelled Annie with excitement.

"Here you go Annie, this is a snitch go catch it!" exclaimed James.

After many hours and numerous times of trying, Annie finally grew tired and decided to stop, blaming it on the fact that the snitch was probably rigged. The next day Harry got on a broom and unlike Annie, Harry looked like a professional seeker and on his first time in only 10 minutes he caught the snitch.

During the next few weeks it was becoming more and more close to Annie and Harry's birthday. Harry was getting used to the basement as his room, it was much bigger and he could do the laundry faster. Harry read more and more form the Potter library, and the old school books that James and Lilly used before. During when Mickey taught him stuff from the books, he accidentally found out that he was not an ordinary person; he was able to speak Parseltongue. Minnie taught Harry to cook a little also. When the day came for their birthday, he was ignored by his godfather Sirius and Remus, after their birthday his mother was rushed to the hospital to deliver a baby, the baby was a boy named Edison. Now Harry had two brothers Tyler, who was close to Harry, and Edison. After a few weeks after Edison was born

Over time the Hogwarts letters came, Annie went to Hogwarts but Harry however wanted to get away from her. There was one letter to Annie. Harry got letters from, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Annie went to Hogwarts, but Harry went to Durmstrang. His mother and father was very forceful of Harry to go not go to Durmstrang. James reasons were that Durmstrang is more evil than the Slytherin. Lilly had no part in the conversation at all, she was busy looking after Edison and jumping with joy for Annie.

"YOU WANT TO GO TO DURMSTRANG! FINE!" yelled James. "But if you come back here with a dark mark or even a hint of evil, I swear I'm not afraid to disown you and send you to Azkaban."

* * *

At Diagon alley…

"You are going to Durmstrang, so go off and do your own thing. Here are 100 galleons that's all you'll get!" James said to Harry as he handed him a small pouch of galleons.

"Fine by me," answered Harry as he put the bag into his pocket safely.

Harry walked away from the Potter family and went off to buy his school supplies. When he looked back the rest of the Potter family was surrounded by the press.

_I first need to get my books, I think __**Flourish and Blotts.**_

When Harry had walked into the shop he was saw various people from the press, just waiting to see when the girl-who-lived would come into the shop and buys her school books. Fighting though the crowds of people Harry went up to the front counter and asked the shop owner for some books since it was hard to get around.

"Sir, can you get those books for me? It is kind of hard to get around the shop when the press is crowding around for Annie potter," said Harry.

"Of course," said the clerk. "What books do you need?"

"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Numerology and Gramatica, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, Advanced Potion-Making, Intermediate Transfiguration, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection," said Harry.

"Those are pretty complicated books, what year are you in young man?"

"I don't go to Hogwarts sir, I'm entering Durmstrang,"

"Durmstrang provide students with their own set of textbooks every year though, why do you need all these textbooks?" asked the store clerk.

"Knowledge is power sir, and to gain knowledge it's best to have read books not in the academic curriculum."

"Smart words, smart thinking, for such a young boy. In so many years I've worked here, no one, and I mean no one has ever had such dedication to their books. What is your name?"

"I like to be called Shade,"

"Well Shade, because of your outstanding thirst for knowledge, I'll let you have these books. If you do one thing for me, I'll let you have five more books," said the clerk.

"And what would that be sir?"

"Get rid of those reporters, they are ruining my business," answered the clerk with a stern face. "They want good profit for their newspaper too I understand but there crowding is an obstruction."

"Ok, all these books and five more for free, deal!"

"Hey you!" yelled Harry to a short man with a small camera form the daily Prophet. "Don't tell anyone this, but while I was coming here, I saw the girl-who-lived hanging out at the **Quality Quidditch Supplies **shop, honestly she's inside that shop. Go!!!**!"**

"Thanks young man," said the camera man. "Lets got people to the broom store!"

And like that the crows of reporters left in a hurry.

Harry turned back to the store clerk and there he was smiling.

"Is it true, she's really there?" asked the clerk with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup!" exclaimed Harry. "Now about those free five books, I would like A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions, Magic Moste Evile, Advanced Rune Translation, Self-Defensive Spellwork, and Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes. Please."

"Here you go! I shrunk them and put it in the bag just tap on it with your wand and say "Thanks" when you need it to be shrunk or unshrinking," said the clerk handing Harry his books. "Come back next year Shade!"

"Here, giving me all these books won't make much profit for you sir, here are 15 galleons."

"Thanks Shade."

* * *

At the **Quality Quidditch Supplies…**

"Daddy can I have that broom?" asked Annie.

"Sorry honey, you can't, first years aren't allowed brooms," answered Lilly for James.

"But…but…. I want one… I'm sure uncle Dumbledore would understand… he can make an exception for me right? I'm the girl who lived," sobbed Annie.

"Annie potter! Annie potter! There's the girl-who-lived!" screamed a young woman in here 20's. "Dear lord, she's crying!" and the women ran up to Annie kneeled in front of her and asked her what was wrong. All Annie did was point while she was crying aloud.

"Lilly and James Potter! HAVE YOU NO SHAME! MAKING THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED CRY! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! AND NONTHELESS THE SAVIOR OF OUR WORLD!" screamed the women. He yelling had made all people stop and look at the Potter family.

And just as she finished with her yelling the press had come and started questioning Annie and the Potter family.

"Annie, Annie, we'll get you a broom okay, stop crying, please?" asked Lilly.

"Mommy and Daddy mean!" yelled Annie.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will make an exception for you honey, stop crying please. Stop crying honey, we'll get you the best brooms forever, maybe Albus will even let you on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts," said James.

"Thanks you mommy and daddy!" exclaimed Annie happily. "I love you! You're the best parents ever!"

"Awwwww!" the crowd and audience awed. "They are such a perfect family!"

They stood together and then allowed the press to take pictures. Lilly and James had gotten Annie the Nimbus 2000 as a present for being a good, little angel.

* * *

Harry after getting his books had decided to go to **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. **

"Harry walked up to the front desk and rung the bell, but no one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" exclaimed Harry. "I need some Durmstrang robes!"

"Yes? Yes I'm here," said Madam Malkins. "Durmstrang huh?"

"Yes mam, Durmstrang," Answered Harry.

Madam Malkins walks into the back of her store, and the measuring flew up to Harry and started to measure him. When she returns she laid out various red robes on the counter.

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Here you go, Durmstrang robes all are the appropriate size. That would be 20 galleons."

"Here you go mam," said Harry as he handed 20 galleons to Madam Malkins.

As Harry was walking out of the store she heard her whisper to herself.

"I've seen that boy before, but where?"

_I'm surprised to even know if anyone can even suspect they know me enough. My parents have come here with my sister every year to by clothes for her._

* * *

After going to the**Apothecary**, **Cauldron Shop, **and** Stationers, **Harry went to **Magical Menagerie.**

_I have no interest in an owl, why get a bloody owl when my parents or anyone for that matter will communicate with me through letters. _

Harry stepped in the**Magical Menagerie, **and looked around. There were a variety of pets that Harry could've chosen from. However something had caught his attention, a beautiful Merlin Falcon.

_I've heard before that Grindelwald used a Merlin Falcon to deliver letters. Grindelwald had also gone to Durmstrang before also too. This would be perfect. _

Harry walked up to the store clerk, Marissa, and asked how much was the falcon.

"If you can touch that bird without her biting you, I'll let you have her for 10 galleons. If you can't, no deal," said Marissa. "She's a devilish one, many people had tried to buy her, but it had always come back in a day or two, because it bit its owner."

Harry nodded to the clerk and gave it a shot. He walked over to the falcon's cage opened the door and reach out to touch her. He did it slowly as to not frighten the falcon. It nodded its head, as Harry petted it softly on her head.

"Bloody brilliant!"

Harry handed Marissa the ten galleons and left with the falcon.

_I'll name you Adain, it means Winged in welsh._

_I like that name..._

_You can read my mind?_

_yes I can master_

_Don't call my master, I'm Harry._

_yes Harry_

* * *

After finishing getting his supplies, Harry went to **Ollivanders **for his wand.

And right when he had reached for the handle into the shop, another hand had gone on top of his. Harry turned around and was greeted with a family of red heads.

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized as he was face to face with a red head girl only a couple inches shorter than himself. "I didn't see you coming."

"Oh that's fine," said the girl.

Harry opened the door widely for the girl and the rest of her family to enter.

"Thank you," said the family together at once.

"Its fine Weasley clan," said Harry smiling.

"Who are you young chap?" asked head of the clan.

"Harry,"

"Nice to meet you Harry,"

"Ah! Mr. Potter I wondered when I would be seeing you!" exclaimed Ollivander. "You are not with the rest of your family?"

"We decided to split up sir,"

"Potter? Are you related to Annie potter?" asked the little girl.

"I'm her brother—"

"Isn't she just amazing? You know her actually—"

"Ginerva Weasley!" yelled out the woman. "Have you no manners?"

"It's quite alright Mrs. you can't expect not to be asked these questions when you're related to her. One of a few, _many_, reasons of why being the twin of the girl-who-lived isn't pleasant," said Harry.

"We've come to your house a few times for dinner parties, but we never knew that they had another son other than Tyler and Edison," said Mr.Weasley.

"May be—"

"They locked—"

"Him up—"

"Because he's evil—"

"George and Fred Weasley shut your jabbers right now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry about that. You'll be going to Hogwarts right, you'll, be in the same year as Ronald I hope you two will be the--"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I won't be. I'm attending Durmstrang not Hogwarts."

"Sorry to cut this conversation short but we should probably get Mr. Potter's wand," said Ollivander.

* * *

James, Lilly, and Annie…

"Everyone please step away from us!" yelled James aloud. "Annie still ahs a lot more shopping for school supplies!"

"Do you want to make the girl-who-lived fail to get her supplies for school?" asked Lilly. "We've answered your questions and taken pictures! Pleas leave us alone or I will have the authorities come and remove you form this premises, for the obstruction of traffic!"

At those words, everyone left. Either it was because of Lilly's enraging fury, or because there was a deadline and the newspapers needed to be edited, so they returned to their offices.

"Were almost done honey, we only need to go to **Ollivanders **for your wand," said Lilly.

"Ok"

* * *

Wand testing time….

It's been almost fifteen minutes since Harry had tried to find a perfect wand for him but it was to no prevail.

"I've tried basically everything here in the store, Mr. Potter," said Ollivander.

"Maybe he's so weak that he can't get one, right mum?" yelled a young girl's voice.

Every one turned to the door and saw the rest of the Potter family standing there, Tyler and James holding Annie's bags and Lilly holding Edison's hand.

"Hello, Ms. Potter," said Ollivander. "On the contrary to what you just asked, some wizards who can't find their wand are just tricky customers who can be very powerful. Don't leave Mr. Potter, I have a few wands in the back."

After Ollivander left the Potters began conversing with the Weasleys.

"This is so amazing, I've always wanted to meet you Annie Potter!" squealed Ginny.

"Yup, that's me! Annie Potter, The girl-who-lived!" said Annie boastingly. "You came to one of my parent's dinner parties before right? Who were you guys again?"

"Were the Weasleys, I'm Ron, this is my little sister Ron, the twins are Fred and George, the mum and dad," said Ron. "We have 3 other brothers too, Charlie, bill and Percy, but they aren't here."

"I'm sure you know about us Potters plenty well," said Annie.

"Well I know all about you of course and your parents but your twin brother was a surprise," said Ron.

"Harry, he's a weird one. Never gets out, plays or does anything. Bit of a show off too. I think that he's always jealous of my fame," said Annie. "He's going to be the next dark Lord I bet you! He's going to Durmstrang. Everyone knows it is for dark wizards!"

"I'm right here you know I'm not deaf!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hey! Don't talk to your sister like that!" yelled James.

"Sure, whatever," answered Harry.

Annie was getting bored talking to Ron and Ginny so she peered around and saw a beautiful Falcon inside a cage. She paid no attention to the Weasleys and walked away toward the bird.

"You are such a lovely bird," sighed Annie.

Annie had begun to open the cage already and when she reached her hand in, Harry had peered over.

"OUCH!"

"What's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"That bird bit me!"

"It's not her fault that you scared her. Reaching your hand in so fast to any bird is dangerous, none-the-less a Merlin Falcon," said Harry.

"And how would you know?" asked Annie.

Harry stepped in front of the cage, opened the door again and slowly put his hand on top of Adain's head.

"Is that your bird Harry?" asked Lilly.

"It is a Merlin Falcon, and her name is Adain," said Harry.

"Falcon's were used by Grindelwald, Harry, they can be classified as evil Creatures," said James.

"I let you go to Durmstrang because your sister convinced me to let you go. Your bird bit her; you are going to free this bird."

"I bought this bird with my own money, not the money Lilly gave me but my own money. You know the very little allowance you've given me," said Harry. "It is my property! Adain is my familiar."

"Daddy, let him keep it. It doesn't' hurt that much," said Annie.

"Your have a very nice sister young man! You are so lucky!" exclaimed James.

"I'm very bloody lucky aren't I?" said Harry with a monotone Sarcasm not noticeable to the rest of the people in the room.

_thanks Harry_

_No problem. My sister for once did something good for me. But she only did it so the Weasleys can see her as a perfect angel._

"I'm back!" shouted Ollivander. "These are the only four wands left."

Harry held up the first one and gave it a wave. The next thing Annie knew, there were boils on her face. Everyone saw it and started giggling, while Lilly made the boils disappear. Harry picked up the next wand and a rush of energy flowed through him.

"That wand is very tricky. It had many unknown ingredients," said Ollivander. "I believe this wand belonged a witch name Circe. She had fought in the Trojan War. She was a very powerful witch."

"Alright he has a wand, my turn! Move it Harry!"

"Sorry Miss. Potter, Harry needs two wands," said Ollivander.

"Why?"

"Users of these four wands needs another wand to complete the other," said Ollivander. "I have to blend the wands together for the owner."

Harry tried the next wand but nothing happened. Then he picked up the last wand. This time it wasn't energy that flowed through him, a candle was lit with the flick of his wand.

"Alright, give those two here, and I'll go into the back to fix them."

"Took you long enough Harry!" screamed Annie.

Harry gave no response and decided to sit back onto a chair and take out one of his shrunken books. He took a random wand from the counter pointed at it and said thank you. He opened up his book and started reading.

"Hey!" yelled a guy.

"You don't treat the girl-who-lived that way! Even if you're her brother!" yelled Ron.

Harry sat there and ignored him.

"Hey Gred—"

"Yes Forge?"

"This Potter fellow—"

"Is really interesting?"

"Don't pay any attention to him Ron, it's not worth your time," said Annie.

Ollivander came in right after a long pause of silence between the children.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," said Ollivander handing him his wand.

Harry held it and to him it was the best thing he has ever felt, running through his veins. The wand was pitch black color, and only the tip was white. It is about eleven inches.

"This wand has two ingredients that I know for sure is in here, since they are the only ingredient that could connect the wands together," said Ollivander. "They are a feather from a Merlin's Falcon and a phoenix believed to have been a descendent of familiar to a shadow mage. I think this shadow mage was called Phiron.

"Thank you," said Ollivander.

_that would explain why I'm your familiar, your wand has my feather in it_

_That's bloody brilliant!_

At Annie's third try for a perfect wand, it was settled to be a Holly and phoenix feather (from Fawkes), 11 inches. The Potters left quickly after Annie got the wand, and Harry followed them out and to the Potter Manor.

_You see the one thing I like about shopping alone is I get some free money afterwards. i bought a diary too. The writing would disappear after it is written too. The only way to see it again was if someone said a password._

_Dear diary,_

_This is my first entry. I just went to Diagon alley today and bought my school supplies. Even after all my books and supplies I've still got money. My wand is a mysterious one. It's a blend of Circe's wand and a mysterious wand that Phiron used. I should look him up later in the Potter library. Good night._


	2. Chapter 2

At Durmstrang…

Harry drew a piece of paper out, and his number was 731 B. When Harry exited the hall he stopped at a map. Harry looked for his number but was not able to find his room on the map. Harry directly went back into the hall and walked to the head table and waited.

"Excuse me Sir, but where is my room?" asked Harry.

Harry handed his paper to the headmaster who frowned.

"Follow me, your room is a special one not and is not on the map," said the Headmaster.

Harry did as he was told and followed him. After five minutes they arrived at his room.

"This is you room, Mr.," said Headmaster Karkaroff.

"Potter, Sir" said Harry. "Sir why could I not find this room on the map?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter this room is one of our best rooms and once every seven years a first year would draw out this number, now why don't you go in, your stuff is already there," said Karkaroff explaining.

Harry entered the room and found his school robes neatly stacked in the closet, he had a bed much larger than the one at the Potter manor, own restroom, and a little library, with only a few books placed their. Harry walked over to his school robes and looked at them. The design was neatly put; in the color red. On the robe there was his initial H.P.

Since Harry had packed lightly for Durmstrang, he didn't have much to unpack at all. Harry walked to the closet and pulled out his blue and white striped pajamas sat on his bed and took out a small memo book.

_Dear diary,_

_Durmstrang is really different from Hogwarts according to Hogwarts a history. Then again Durmstrang is pretty cold, so it builds up immunity. Most people think that Durmstrang is a school that teaches the dark arts, but these dark arts are what prepare us for the future, the future in which case will have the darkest wizard against the light._

When Harry exited the door more rampaging students were in the hall. Harry, not wanting to get hurt by the rampaging students waited for all of them to pass. Without knowing the time, Harry was late for class. Harry rushed into the dinning hall to grab a loaf of bread, he ran as fast as he could to his Charms class. When he pushed open the door the sound of the bell was heard. Harry pulled out a seat and sat as though nothing happened. Just then the Charms Professor pushed the door open in a thump and was mumbling about Hogwarts. The Professor began the lesson teaching how to repair items with a spell.

"Now class, say Reparo," said the Charms Professor. The class repeated after the Professor many times while Harry was reading his parents' old fourth year school book. After the repeating the charm the Professor passed out broken objects.

"I want all of you to use to incantation I told you just now to repair these broken objects," said the Professor. The class did as they were told and tried to repair their broken objects, but Harry, how do you say, stuck to the fourth year book. Suddenly a loud whack was hit on his desk; just then Harry stopped reading the book and looked up to see the Professor looking at him questioningly.

"Mr. Potter! What were we just going to practice on?" asked the Professor with a gleaming smile.

"The Reparo Charm Sir, "said Harry.

"Can you please demonstrate the charm on your broken object?" asked the Professor feeling confident Harry couldn't do it.

Harry moved the object closer and pointed his wand at it.

"Reparo," said Harry casting the charm.

The broken object was now looking like it was just bought.

The Charms Professor mumbled something as he turned around, something like lucky chance. Harry after that resumed his reading till the end of Charms class. Transfiguration wasn't very exciting as the Professor was in an exceptionally bad mood, so during self study if you talked it equaled detention.

_Dear Tyler,_

_It's nice here. I hope you could join me in Durmstrang. By the way could you maybe ask Mickey or Minnie to get you mom and dad's old Hogwarts books, and then send them to me? I have to go to class, bye Ty._

_Your brother,_

_Harry_

Harry put the parchment on Hedwig and sent it to Ty. Harry gathered all the books he needed for class before lunch and fled to his Charms class. Harry was early by ten minutes, so he took a seat, took out his books on charms and studied them till the bell rang for class to begin.

_Dear Harry,_

_I really miss you; also Hedwig carried the books to you, first year to seventh year. Mom and dad forgot about you already they don't even know who you are I think, but anyway in one year I will be in Durmstrang I hope. Also I sent your nimbus just yesterday so you should have received up, but because it was Muggy it should come one day after you receive this letter._

_Your brother,_

_Tyler_

Harry took the package off Hedwig's other leg and laid it on the table. Harry was studying the year three books. Later that afternoon, Harry wore more comfortable clothes, took a towel, a Stopwatch, two gallons of water, and two pints of milk and went to the Quidditch pitch. Harry timed himself how long it took for him to run around the field twenty times. "Ten minutes and twenty-four seconds," said Harry. Harry was sweating and panting for a breather. Harry wiped off his sweat with the towel and took the gallon of water to drink. Harry also took a bottle of milk too. Harry drank a quarter of the bottle of water and more than half of the bottle of milk.

A month later…

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a month since I've arrived at Durmstrang, lots changed about me. My hair grew a lot longer, and I noticed my eyes had begun to have a slight tint of silver. The classes here are pretty simple; the defense against the dark arts class is more "lets do some dark arts mate" class. I watched Krum play a Quidditch game, caught the snitch but he fell from a pretty bad height and the team needs a reserve player though. I'm thinking of trying out. _

Two months later…

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a couple of months since my last entry, I've been pretty busy. It's almost Christmas, but it seems I'll be staying at Durmstrang this year, not like I was expecting to go back home to James and Lilly. Good news is I've made reserve seeker, though I've only played one game so far, this sport is the only thing keeping me going. In that one game I won, Krum was very thankful for saving his team in that game, he had written to professional Quidditch teams for me to play for them. _

_Flash back_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Mr. Krum has suggested that you can become an international Quidditch player. We will happily accept you into Appleby Arrows after you graduate from school. Please give me a call, 1092 for details._

_Sincerely,_

_Sponsor of Quidditch for Appleby Arrows_

_I was the subject of the _Imperious Curse_ today. It still aches. I'm afraid that my hands and arm can't more anymore to continue writing._

_Flash back_

_"Potter come here, I want you to try to fight the Imperius curse I will be casting on you," said the Professor sounding reassuring he wouldn't get hurt. Harry nodded and stood there. Harry closed his eyes very tight then he heard the Professor cast the Imperius._

_Harry stood there in bliss; he soon heard an order from his Professor saying to kneel down. Harry felt the pain and the pressure placed upon his left leg to kneel as he resisted kneeling._

_"No Harry, don't do it, don't, trust me, don't do it" said a voice in his head. The pressure increased but Harry didn't give in, but the pressure was becoming more intense. Harry's weak body couldn't stand the pressure, but he kept in focus not to give in. He heard the command to kneel even louder in a few minutes, after still holding out the Imperius, the Professor was at the point of screaming._

_"All right potter, just give in," said the Professor. Harry gave in and was kneeling down at last. His body was filled with pain and ache._

_"You did an excellent job not obeying my command, you could be dismissed from the rest of your classes for today only, I'll notify the teachers," said the Professor._

_"Thank you sir," said Harry thankful. Harry stood up; his body aching in pain, Harry packed his books and walked out of the classroom. That whole day Harry slept in and took a long hot bath to release some of the pain._

The next day Harry was still tired and aching, he was getting slack because of how he was able to go against the Imperius curse for a long period of time.

_Schools ended now, and I have to go meet James and Lilly, home isn't what I look forward to. It's Minnie, Mickie, Tyler and Edison that I want to be with._

"Come on now boy! We don't have all day, we have to go to Hogwarts directly to talk to Dumbledore!" yelled James.

With a pop James, Lilly and Harry were at Hogwarts.

James and Lilly had to go to speak with Dumbledore concerning Hogwarts business. Harry decided to explore while they were doing so. When he realized that one of the bells rang for passing period he had so one of the people there named Ron Weasley from Diagon Alley, and decided to follow him.

Ron's next class was apparently defense against the dark arts.

When Harry had first entered, no one even knew he was there, they just assumed he was one of those shy people. When he sat down and looked at the professor he had then almost chosen to get up and leave, however the professor's head turned.

_This pain at my scar! It's horrible! It seems like someone is cutting open my head. _

Harry looked around trying to find the source of his pain by seeing if anything was different form just a few seconds again.

_The back of the Professor's head! He seems to stutter at every word, like he is in fear of something. He's hiding something under that turban. _

The pain had gotten increasingly worse so Harry quickly ran out of the room with his hand over his scar; despite the weird looks he was given. Harry had wondered away for enough and ended up at the Third-floor corridor on the right-hand side. The next thing he saw was a three-headed dog.

_Bloody hell!!! Wait there is a trap door under him._

Harry quietly passes the three-headed dog and opens the trap door and dropped into it before the dog had noticed.

"Devil's snare? What are these things doing here for?"

_You need to relax. Relax Harry, relax._

The plant had dropped Harry in a thump. Harry continued walking until he reached an enormous door. He saw a broom and floating keys.

"Accio correct key!" the key immediately flew into Harry's hand. He quickly unlocked the door and went inside.

"You have got to be joking! There's more!"

Harry played trough the game like a chess master and soon was able to get through the next door.

_A potions challenge huh? The riddle is interesting._

Harry took the one bottle that would lead him to the next challenge, and another that would take him back to Hogwarts. He drank the one that would lead him the next challenge. After doing so he landed in a room and saw a mirror there. He walked up to it and then saw the words on top of it.

"Mirror of Erised," said Harry. "My greatest desire would be shown."

Harry looked at the mirror and saw nothing, not even his own reflection. That means that I want to disappear or be invisible.

"What is so important about this mirror?" asked Harry.

"It's not the mirror that is important it is what it can give to you," said a man for behind.

Harry turned around and was faced with the professor form dada.

"Professor!" exclaimed Harry.

"You can get me what I need Harry, all you have to do is want! Tell yourself you want the Philosopher's stone," said Quirrell.

_What's so important about this stone? I know I read it somewhere before. Where?_

Harry searched through his head to find the answer. _The philosopher's stone can make the elixir of life; Quirrell wants the elixir of life to give someone or something immortality. Why? Who would want it? Who would even keep such a dangerous object here around students? Do I really want it?_

Harry looked at the mirror and found him staring at something else. This time he was looking at Dumbledore saying that it was a quest for Annie to get the stone before Voldemort does.

_Bloody bastard he puts the students in danger for to challenge Annie?! Now I really want that stone!_

Harry looked at the mirror again and saw his reflection pulling out the stone from his pocket. He moved his hand to his pocket and felt the stone there.

"I don't see anything sir," said Harry. "I've read that this mirror shows the person's true desires. All I don't see anything, not even myself."

"Lies!" whispered someone. "Let me speak to him!"

"Master you are not strong enough!" said Quirrell.

"Now!"

Quirrell unwrapped his turban. Then he saw the face on back of his head.

"You are so unlike your sister," said Voldemort. "She had no clue what was going on!"

"I want that stone Harry!"

"I don't know where it is!"

"It's in your pocket! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Harry took out the potion he had taken before and hurriedly drank the whole thing. Harry then reappeared at Dumbledore's office and he saw James and Lilly there too.

"Quirrell! He was the one after that stone!" I got it away form him but he should be coming back!"

"Where is the stone Harry? WHERE IS IT?"

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Quirrell had appeared and was holding up his wand. "Give me that stone now!"

"GIVE IT HERE BOY!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry. Quirrell's wand then flew out of his hand and across the room. "Petrificus Totalus!"

And Quirrell froze and fell onto the ground.

And that was when Harry had fainted from the pain of his head.

_My head hurts. And I'm so dizzy I should probably wake up and heal myself…_

"Where is it now Albus?" whispered James.

_James?_

"After he fainted we searched his body for the stone, but as we tried to get it, it disappeared and was absorbed into Harry's hand."

_It was absorbed into my hand? Why would it do that?_

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I know that if the stone is melted and drank as a potion it would bring immortality, however it had gone into Harry not as a drink,"

_Immortality? Can I be immortal?_

"How are you going to tell Nicholas this?"

_Nicholas as in Nicholas Flamel? _

"I'm sure he'll understand, sooner or later. However we have more important news to press on." There was a pause. "This was supposed to be a quest for your daughter, not your son. If the press gets a hold that a twin of the girl-who-lived had gotten the stone, it would create chaos and your daughter will be devastated and unhappy."

"We have to make sure this event is labeled as Annie's doing."

"Yes."

_I will not give this credit to my sister! He had no clue what was going on! For the sake of your daughter! I'm your son!_

"How will we do that?"

Dumbledore held up a potion that a sickly green. "This potion if drank would erase the memories that I choose, only one thing can stop this form working, and that's power."

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and as Harry heard Dumbledore's words he had lifted himself up.

"What the bloody hell happened!" yelled Harry. Harry saw at the side of his eye Dumbledore hiding his potion.

"It's ok Harry. Do you remember what happened?" asked Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice.

"I remember coming here and exploring, going to Quirrell's class, which is by the way horribly boring. After that I don't know! What happened to me?"

"Nothing Harry, you fell down the stairs I've healed you up," said Dumbledore. "Your sister saved you and our school today. She made you-know-who go away."

_Save me my ass! I'll go along with this or he will erase my memories._

"I'll leave you alone to heal up now," said Dumbledore.

"No I'm fine now nothing hurts," said Harry.

Harry sat up and got off the bed put his wand in his pocket and walked out of the hospital wing like nothing had happened.

A few days had passed and it was time for the feast, James and Lilly had gone to Hogwarts with Harry to witness the end of the year feast for Annie.

"Mummy! Mummy!" screamed Annie across the hallway in Hogwarts.

"Annie! Darling! Are you ok?" asked Lilly with a sweet voice as they embraced each other with a tight hug.

"_Harry_…" said Annie in digest and menace.

"Hello to you to Annie," said Harry with a more polite voice, but using his facial expressions he gave a face showing resentment and hatred.

"Come on mum, dad lets go into the great hall the feast is going to start!" exclaimed an excited Annie jumping in joy.

James and Lilly of course followed Annie holding her hand in joy like a baby. Harry just silently followed.

In the great hall…

"I would like everyone to welcome the rest of the Potter family, Lilly and James Potter and their son Harry!" shouted out Dumbledore to the hall of students. "At the start of next year both Lilly and James potter will be professors here."

An applause was heard out of curtosy for the Lilly and James.

"I thank Annie Potter for her outstanding bravery to face lord Voldemort and holding him off till I arrived. I also thank Annie Potter for saving someone even if he wasn't out student. I thank Ronald Weasley for the most outstanding chess strategy I've ever seen.

_Flash back_

"_Play some chess with me Mr. Weasley, I've heard your very good," said Dumbledore._

"_Sure Professor," answered Ron._

_They both played one chess game together. Dumbledore had to create a memory for Ron so that way he could be able to give Gryffindor many points to add fame for Annie. In an hour or so, Ron had won, thought it was because Dumbledore had not really tried hard._

_End flashback_

In the end Dumbledore gave enough points to Gryffindor to ensure its win over Slytherin.

Hermione's POV

_This is so great; we've won the house cup! _

I move my head toward the Potter family who was sitting close to Annie, and I see their son on the end of our table.

_He looks so sad, why is he sitting there all alone?_ He looked up at me and our eyes met.

_His face is so emotionless, it's like all his happiness in the world had left him, and he's just a shell. His eyes look silver and green and his hair is so much like his father's. Why doesn't he sit with the rest of his family? Annie had always told me his brother was a brat and obnoxious, but from here he doesn't seem that way. _

In the corridor…

_That feast was spectacular, I didn't pay much attention to what Annie was talking about though, I was thinking about Harry potter he is intriguing I must know more about him and befriend him--- _

"WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME HARRY YOU WILL BE COMING TO HOGWARTS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"You should be glad we're even letting you come to Hogwarts with Annie!"

"I've worked myself up the ladder at Durmstrang!" yelled back Harry. "I've gotten to the point where the headmaster is letting me be in advance curriculum classes!"

"YOUR HEADMASTER IS A DEATHEATER! DURMSTRANG IS FOR ONLY ONE THING! DARK ARTS! IF YOU WANT TO BE A DARK WIZARD STAY THERE AND I WILL FOREVER DISOWN YOU!" argued back James. "YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO GO HARRY! NO WHERE! YOU EITHER COME TO HOGWARTS OR YOU CAN HAVE NOTHING TO YOUR NAME!"

"I'VE NEVER CARED JAMES! THE HATRED I FEEL FOR YOU IS LIKE NO OTHER! DO YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME THAT YOU THINK I'M A DARK WIZARD! YOU THINK THAT AT THE QUICKEST CHANCE I WOULD BOW DOWN AND KISS VOLDEMORT'S SHOES!" yelled Harry. "I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD ENOUGH, SECOND BEST TO ANNIE IN YOUR RANKS! I'M THE BROTHER OF THE HOLY SAINT ANNIE POTTER! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WILL BECOME A DARK WIZARD?"

"I'M YOUR FATHER HARRY! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"EVEN A COMPLETE STRANGER CAN BE A BETTER FATHER THAN YOU!"

SLAP

_It was something I never expected the potter family to do…. They had actually slapped their own son… I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I just wanted to introduce myself._

"You are going to Hogwarts next year, and that is final!"

_I quickly hid behind the door and waited for Mr. Potter to come out. When he did I decided to peek a little bit more him to find out more about Harry._

"You know… you can come out now," said Harry. "James is gone… you don't have to hide it's only us here now"

_How did he know I was here?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," I said in an apologetic voice with her head down.

"Its fine, curiosity isn't something you can control," said Harry as he turned around.

_He's not crying at all, he's a guy and usually they don't cry and all, but even then he has no emotions, it's like he felt nothing at all._

_(END HERMIONE POV)_

"Are you ok?" said Hermione. "I heard everything, if I went through that I wouldn't even be able to stand, let alone speak."

"I've been through worse, I'm fine," answered back Harry. "I'm Harry potter, I'm sure you've noticed."

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Harry," said Hermione. "The train is going to leave in a couple of hours, so I suppose I should get going. How are you going to get home, it seemed your dad already took off with your sister."

"I'll have to take the train I suppose," said Harry. "Isn't that pitiful? I'm not even a Hogwarts student but I have to ride the train to get back home, when my parents had already left and at home probably."

"No its not, Ron, you know the one sitting next to your sister stuffing food down his throat every second? He probably would be sitting with the other boys in our year, you can sit with me on the train," said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione, I suppose," said Harry. "Why are you so nice?"

"Your intrigue me I suppose. And your nothing like Annie," said Hermione. "She did not do a single darn thing down in the dungeons, we only got lucky, she passed out when she fell off the broom to catch the keys and Dumbledore saved us."

"Hold on a bloody moment. You're intrigued by me? How so? I'm the pathetic brother of the girl-who-lived, I'm nothing," said Harry.

"You're just interesting, that's all," answered back Hermione.

"I see," said Harry. "Shall we go Hermione?"

On the train…

"Here's an empty compartment, Harry," said Hermione.

Hermione and Harry both went into the compartment and sat down in silence. Until that is, three people decided to intrude.

"Hey there Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, as he opened the door and opened his mouth to speak again. "What are you doing with Potter? He's from Durmstrang! They're all evil Hermione!"

"When most people decide to bad mouth they at least would do it away from there target and do it silently at the very least," Harry said, closing his book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_. "You're talking about things you don't even understand, Weasley."

"Ron he's really nice, and-

"NO! HE'S FROM DURMSTRANG! THEY TEACH DARK ARTS FOR GODSAKES!" argued Ron. "You know what Annie said about him, he's an evil creep, and he's a death eater!"

"It seems that I've caused trouble between you two Hermione, I'll leave and find another compartment," Harry said as he turned his head away form the crowd and taking his stuff with him, he pushed past Ron and the goons. "It was too good to be true anyway, goodbye Hermione."

"Wait Harry!" exclaimed Hermione calling for Harry.

Hermione's thoughts-

_He didn't have to leave. I just wanted to get to know him better. What did he mean by it was too good to be true anyway? Bloody Ron, why does he always do that! Harry…._

Harry's thoughts-

_It was too good to be true. Why would anyone want to befriend me? Right? I'm just an evil creep, as Annie says. I was expecting it. If James, Lilly, and Sirius don't even love me let alone like me, why would a complete stranger that I have I known for only ten minutes like me? I've forgotten all me ethics. I can't want, I can't need, and I can't have any emotions showing. But somehow she changed that, but it won't happen again. I suppose during the summer I'll have to just train myself to control my bloody problems, and keep them to myself. I have to face the lone truth sooner or later, I'll always be alone, and I had hope before I went to Durmstrang, but now, I know I can only be an outcast form the world._

_Well here's a free compartment, I suppose hanging out here isn't so bad, peace and quiet, no problems no intrusions._

Back with Hermione and Ron…

"RONALD BILLIUS WEALSEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Hermione, pointing her wand at Ron.

"He's a bloody deatheater Hermione. You should be thanking me for protecting you against him, you're a friend of Annie, the girl-who-lived, death eaters will be after us sooner or later, and he's getting a head start. See, he'll be nice to you, then before you know it he'll whisk you away to Voldemort!" argued back Ron in an obnoxious manner as though he was the one not doing the wrong and was being a good friend.

"You actually think he was going to hurt me Ron?"

"Yes I do! You know what Annie says about him! He's a bloody deatheater to be…"

"This is not even worth my time; I'm going to go find him!"

"No you don't," Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's arm while she was leaving. "I'm your best friend, listen to me!"

"My best friend? Would my best friend call me names?! Would my best friend think so lightly of me!" screamed Hermione. "Your anything but my best friend, your not even my friend anymore!"

"Are you barking mad?" asked Ron. "You can't still hold it against me about what had happened in the beginning of this year!"

"It was your taunting that had made me cry and gone on to the girl's restroom! The troll had almost killed me! You had never said sorry either," retorted Hermione. "You automatically assumed I had forgiven you Ronald without an earnest apology. You were only nice to me because u needed Annie Potter to be your friend!"

"Look, Annie invited us over for summer as her best friends, ok fine, we don't have to be friends but at least take it into consideration that he goes to Durmstrang, they've had plenty dark wizards come from there," said Ron in a low key tone.

"Oh really! Name at least five dark wizards that had come from Durmstrang!" yelled Hermione. Ron didn't say anything. "Right, I thought so, you would have failed first year without my help! And you want to use

"He's nice Ron, and if you got to know him instead of making him go away, you would know that!" exclaimed Hermione as she sat back down.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I won't do that again! You're right and I'm wrong I'm sorry," said Ron.

"Apology accepted," said Hermione. "Go find Harry and apologize to him."

"But I don't—AHHHHHH"

It was pure darkness in the Hogwarts express and everything was beginning to shake.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?!" yelled Harry as he had just woken up from his small nap.

Harry had quickly opened the compartment door and was faced with a rampage of students going up the Hogwarts train in a panic.

"What the bloody hell is going?" Harry asked as he asked a prefect running by.

"Some weird white cloaked people with staffs are looking for someone. There searching in every compartment!" yelled the prefect.

"What are they looking for?" asked Harry as he held on to the arm of the prefect.

"Some kid named Harry potter! We should run out now!" and he disappeared.

_They want me, they'll get me._

Harry raced down the train to the mysterious white locked figures. And then he saw Hermione and Weasley.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" yelled Harry. "You want Harry Potter right?"

They nodded and came closer to Harry.

"We'll here I am! What do you want?" exclaimed Harry.

And in a flash the cloaked figures had their claws on Harry throat holding him up against a compartment door.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

"It's-all—right…" gasped Harry trying his best to form words. "What do you want with me?"

"We want you to come with us. You can do it quietly and it'll be painless, or we will use force," said one of them.

"Why? Do you need me? I'm completely useless to you," said Harry.

"No, you're not," whispered the thing that was holding up Harry by the throat, into his ear.

The three white-cloaked figures disappeared. It wasn't apparition and nothing that was familiar. Hermione had seen the whole thing. And when they had disappeared, though the train was in peace now, Hermione couldn't' help but think.

_I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. What were those things? What do they want with Harry? He never did anything wrong. _

Dumbledore then apparated onto the train and looked around and only saw Hermione who was still in shock and an unconscious Ron.

"What had happened Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore with a grandfatherly voice and a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's gone…"

"Who is Ms. Granger? Who?"

"Harry, they took Harry!"

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Brother of the Girl-Who-Lived Disappears!!!**_

_On the day Hogwarts had ended, Harry potter had decided to board the train instead of going home with his parents. Harry potter is Annie Potter's twin brother. Harry Potter has now gone missing. According to several witness, Mr. Potter was being looked for by mysterious white cloaked figures. "They certainly weren't deatheaters. However they wore masks similar to those they have." Harry James Potter is being searched by his family and the Potter family is very worried._

"_If those things ever hurt my son, I'll make them pay!" said Mr. Potter_

"_He is my oldest son and I don't ever want to lose him. Please! Whoever took him, please return him to us! We'll give you anything!" said Mrs. Potter_

"_He's my twin I've always felt some sort of connection to him, I know he is in trouble, please give him back!" said the girl-who-lived Annie potter._

"_Though Edison is still young, I know what he is feeling, before he went to school he was the nicest brother I've ever would want. Why would anyone want to hurt him? He's done nothing wrong!" said Tyler, the second youngest son._

_According to the ministry of magic, they think that they were actually aiming for Annie potter since she is the target for you-know-who. However they've might have heard that she was not on the train like most students, and had caught Harry Potter on the train by accident. We are all hoping for his safe return. _

_--For more about the Potter family and the Girl-who-lived please turn to page 6_

Somewhere in the world…

It was dark, cold, and clammy. It was an old fashioned room with many chains. It was a dungeon for interrogation till death.

"What do you want with me?!" yelled Harry.

And just then as Harry screamed his voice out in fury, the candle's lit.

"You are extraordinary Mr. Potter, you have magic no one else can posses without dying soon after," said one of them. "We are here to teach you how to control that magic."

"For how long?" asked Harry.

"Time here is different than those of the outside. It can be 5 months here and only one day outside," said another. "As long as you don't leave the perimeters, you can never age here."

"You said that you will teach me. Why?" asked Harry.

"Like I said you can do things no one else can—"

"I think that my sister can do more, she's the girl-who-lived," said Harry.

"No! We're sure! You are the one; just now you were so angry you lit those candles!"

"Tell me who you are, I can't trust you," said Harry. "You know so much about me, but I don't' know what are who you even are!"

"We were the disciples of Merlin, but our powers are of Wizards and Elementals," said one of them. He had orange hair and a small earring on this left ear. "I'm Chris, Harry."

"I'm Yvonne," said the one with purple hair.

"And I'm Aaron," said the one with snow white hair and glowing red eyes.

"We are the three disciples directly from Merlin called Guardians, there are other powerful elementals here too called protecters, come with me and I'll show you."

They exited the dungeon and Harry followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had followed the Guardians out of the dungeon and into a dark tunnel

Harry had followed the Guardians out of the dungeon and into a dark tunnel. There inside was a huge meeting table in the middle. On the table there were various weapons and it was surrounded by ten people all standing up. These men were in dark cloaks and their faces was covered with a mask, their cloaks looked like those that deatheaters wear, however there masks, instead of being a plain silver mask, it was black, with a streak of ribbon red across the left cheek. Some had other masks in various colors. However the one that caught Harry's eye the most was the one being worn by a straight tall man sitting down in the utmost area of the table. The mask had a distinct fashion to it. This peculiar mask was covered with black bird feathers and had a queer symbol on its forehead, outlined in white.

"Harry Potter, we finally meet," said the man wearing the odd mask. "I am also a direct apprentice of Merlin and his successor in teaching future generations the true magic of this world."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything…"

"A thirst for knowledge, you will fit well into this clan," said the man, "Follow me and I will tell you everything you wish to want or not want know."

The masked man waved his hand and a door appeared in flames at the side of the room. Harry slowly walked toward the door and stopped in from of it and turned his head around, seeing everyone staring at him. The fire was still enveloping the door, but it was not burning, Harry reached for the door knob, preparing for the pain that may come. However to his surprise nothing happened. He opened the door and behind the door was nothing, but the wall of bricks that had built up the meeting room he currently was in.

"That was a test to truly see, if you were destined to follow us," said a man with a regular mask.

"This is the real door."

A door appeared at the other side of the room at that. Harry walked toward it and opened the door, since it appeared to be normal. He had gone through the door, and the rest of the men in the previous room had followed.

"So who are you guys?"

"As Chris may have told you, we are Guardians. Our job is to look for those who can have potential to control the hidden power. We train them for five months of our time zone every month in your time zone. We are referred as guardians, but in fact we are people who can control the natural elements of the earth called necromancers. We control the free energy and elements of our body and those around us. Some have different elements than most. It is your choice if u would like to stay and be taught our magic and more of yours."

"This is too good to be true, what's the catch?"

They all laughed at once, and one spoke up, "You truly are the person we've been looking for. There is one thing you'll have to do for us,"

"What would that be?"

"You see, our world has been kept a secret for centuries. Only one person outside of his place that knows us is Nicholas Flamel." "He is our link to the outside world. There are several conditions; you are never to reveal ourselves to anyone without our full corporation and knowledge. Also you must sacrifice the most important thing to you."

"I don't think you've notices, but nothing is of any value to me. I've taught myself never to care for anything." Said Harry, "I'm sure you've heard of the Mirror of Erised, I've looked into it before, I didn't see anything, not even my own reflection."

After that statement there were mummers all over the room.

"I have nothing important and no desires."

"Don't joke around with me!" yelled a young man as he came up to Harry and held him by the neck. "If you disagree you can never leave! And you will die by my hands!"

"RELEASE HIM! HE'S THE KEY DON'T YOU HARM HIM!" yelled the leader, who had stayed silent for most of the conversation.

"I'm the key? The key to what?" asked Harry still squalling for a breather.

"You are, believe it or not, the key to utopia in all senses," said the leader. "I am convinced you are the person we've waited for since your birth. I'm the leader of this community, a good friend of Nicholas Flamel. You can call me Aidan"

"Aidan, sir, how long must I stay?" asked Harry.

"In the real world, you only have to stay for a week, that is 35 months, almost 3 years in this world," said Alarik.

_I gain knowledge, and knowledge is power. _

"Fine," said Harry.

* * *

The outside world….Hermione POV

_What happened to Harry? No one has seen him, and the potter had given hope on searching for him._

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Search Called off for Harry Potter**_

_**By Simon Forman**_

_After the disappearance of Harry potter, twin brother of the Girl-who-lived Annie potter a search was issued. Today however I report the truth that the disappearance of Harry potter that had occurred only a week ago has been called off by the Potter family._

"_It was very painful for me to call off the search for my son, but there is such a small chance in which I can ever find him." said James Potter._

"_He was my eldest son; I would never give up hope that he was alive. However I have a family to raise. Annie still needs to be taken care of. As her mother, in the honor of Harry, I would never let anyone harm my precious daughter." said Lily Potter_

"_My family had made a hard decision, as Harry's twin, I would always feel part of me has died off, I would do what he has always wanted me to do. To be the girl-who-lived and defeat you-know-who and save the world once more!"_

_The potter family has expressed their opinion. As you can see all of them are devastated, but they continue on with their lives on behalf of Harry Potter. May he rest in Peace._

_--To see more about the Potter family turn to page 2_

* * *

_Who were those people? Why would they want Harry?_

"Honey its time for lunch!" yelled Hermione's mother. "Hurry, afterwards I can take you to the Potter Manor!"

"Coming mom!" responded Hermione. _I hope that Annie isn't feeling too sad._

* * *

After lunch Hermione changed into suitable clothing for her visit to Annie's home. She then afterwards took out her trunk and with the help of her mother carried her Hogwarts trunk into their minivan.

Hermione's thoughts of Harry and his disappearance had lasted through lunch and the carried to the Potter Manor. As her mother's car came to a stop in front of Potter Manor, a mysterious shadow had appeared on the doorstep of potter manor. This shadow then took form into a person in a dark cape. Hermione took notice of this strange figure, and quickly opened the car door whipped out her wand and stood in a defense position.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Hermione. The figure turned around and at the same time disappeared in a bright swirl of light.

Hermione stilled stayed in the same position. She turned back to her mother's car and gave her a knowing signal asking her to stay inside the vehicle. As quickly as she could she ran up to the Potter's front door, and quickly knocked on it.

_I have to hurry inside, before however that was plans to get inside the Potter Manor. Who was that? Was that one of the Infamous deatheaters I've heard of?_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, and was greeted by Annie Potter. Annie was dressed in a pink t-shirt and white shorts due to the souring heat that day.

"Hey Hermione!" exclaimed Annie. "I'm so glad you are here, Ron just came too. Come inside!" "Mum, Dad Hermione's here!" yelled Annie.

Annie's yelling would always capture the Potter's attention as well as the wizarding world. Lily Potter had first arrived at the front door to greet Hermione with a bright smile, showing her joy for Annie and also for seeing Hermione. Then James Potter arrived after his wife looked out the door and saw the minivan in which Hermione's mother had driven.

"How are you doing Hermione?" asked Lily in a kind voice.

"Someone was at your doorstep at first in a black coat!"

From those words, it was as though James had sprung into action. He pulled out his wand, pushed Hermione and Annie out of the way intending to shield them and went outside and searched for any suspicious character. Upon seeing nothing strange or out of place, he had quickly gone to the minivan Hermione's mother driven, opened the trunk and took out the Hogwarts trunk.

"Were you just seeing things dear?" asked Lily, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder, in disbelief.

_Impossible, I saw whatever that was! I'm sure!_

Hermione had never got a chance to answer.

"Ya Hermione! Everyone knows not to mess with the girl-who-lived!" exclaimed Annie also in disbelief. "I don't think anyone wants to end up like you-know-who when I defeated him into ashes last year!"

The subject of a mysterious man was blown off, assuming it was Hermione who was hallucinating.

* * *

"_I hope you realize that it is your time to return to your world, Harry."_

"_I know, but I can not just waltz back into Potter Manor expecting to be cared for."_

"_You have done all the training with the available time so it is time for you to go back to your world. However don't worry this is not the end of our story, you will always have a way to communicate with us." "Also you'll always watch over you, we are the Guardians for a reason."_

"_I've learnt much in my time here, I hope one day you can give me the truth of my existence."_

"_How will I return to my world?"_

"_Easily. Stand still. Cover your eyes."_

Darkness and pain was the last thing Harry had felt.

* * *

Potter Manor... Around 7 Pm

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From that scream, all residence, guests, and all rushed to the origin of the scream, Ron's room.

James potter was the first to arrive at the front of the door, holding up his wand. What he saw was a mysterious man in a gray cloak carrying another body in a white cloak on his back. Two mysterious dark figures had also appeared in front of Ron. Lily, Tyler, Edison, and Annie soon came in afterwards.

"Daddy! Hurry and get him!" yelped Annie hiding behind her mum.

"Relax!" yelled one of the figures. "I'm here to return you what was yours!" After that he had disappeared, and the body wrapped in the white cloak had slumped onto the ground. Ron had gone over to Annie soon after the figure had left; James had then cautiously gone over to the body. He lifted the hood of the white cloak and the face was recognized instantly from the raven like and uncontrollable hair.

"Harry…" whispered Hermione, but so silently that no one had heard her. Hermione had then looked up to see the reaction of the Potter Family; however it was not what she had expected. She had expected the eyes of happiness from Lily Potter, Smiles of joy from James Potter, Annie to stare at awe, and Ron to express hatred and anger. What she saw from the people in the rest of the room was anger and gleaming eyes of hatred, annoyance, and so much negative emotion. Hermione couldn't analyze the looks of them any longer for a groan was heard from Harry.

Harry had started to roll on the ground.

* * *

Harry was lying on the couch of the living room at Potter Manor still unconscious. It was about eight PM and everyone was out for dinner. However Harry began to wake up from his deep slumber because of his growling stomach yearning for the meals he had missed earlier today.

"Bloody hell. What happened?" questioned Harry. Harry then moved his hand through his untamed hair and when he went across the back of his head, it had stung painfully.

_Damn is feels like I was hit by a ruddy bludger. Aiden... _

And conveniently Harry's stomach had begun to rumble. Harry had still remembered how his _parents _had last reacted when he grabbed a sandwich from the fridge.

_Flashback._

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE DOING?"_

A five year-old Harry James Potter was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hand reaching into the refrigerator almost touching the loaf of sliced corn bread, before his mother had come into the kitchen holding a crying and whining Annie Potter.

"_WE HAD JUST HAD DINNER AND YOU ARE ALREADY LOOKING FOR FOOD? HAVNE'T WE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH! WE'VE GIVEN YOU FOOD! Why can't you be like your sweet sister? Dear god I still wonder why had to give birth to you piece of filth!" Lily Potter then walked dup to the five year old Harry slapped his arm away, closed the fridge, and took Harry's hand and slapped it has hard as she could, multiple times until it turned a deep scarlet red, then walked away. She never noticed the tears falling down his round face._

_End Flashback._

Harry had then gone down into the basement, his room.

As Harry walked down there had had already begun to see his still neatly made bed, the shelves of books, the rumbling of the dryer and washer.

"Everything seems exactly the way it was before," said Harry as he began to walk over to the shelf containing his clothing. "Tyler keeps this place clean, good."

Harry took his green color, button down shirt and white basketball shorts, and changed. Afterwards he put his white robe and other clothing on an empty part of one his shelves. While doing so took some clean sheets and pillow covers and re did his bed. He saw the cage in which his merlin falcon, Adain would reside in. Harry just thought that Adain was either flying around or gone, and decided to ask Tyler later.And then he notices that there was some toast, two sunny side up eggs, two pieces of bacon left on the small table Mickey and Minnie had built for his many years ago. It came with a note next to it.

_I still rember you Harry. Hear is some brekfast I nicked to day, I was going to eat it as a snack latr. But you are my brother and you shou have it injoy._

_ Love,_

_ Edison_

(A/n- the miss spelling is on purpose. Since I haven't written in a long time I don't remember Edison's age or whether or not I mentioned it before. So to make it clear, at this point he is five and it is the summer of 1992. You may think he's old enough to write and spell correctly. I'll explain later on. Thanks, you can continue reading now)

"Thank you Edison." Harry then took the platter and began to walk about the halls of Potter manor and finally decided on sitting in the library to enjoy the food. After washing his plate and cleaning after himself leaving no evidence that he had ate something, he walked over to Edison's room.

When he entered Harry walked over to his little brother's desk and took a look around. He saw pictures of his little brother and his _parents. _Harry also saw a scrapbook on Edison's desk. When he opened it he found newspaper clipping and scribbles of letters on them. Harry then took a look at his writing book wanting to know more about him. And saw he had usually misspelled most of his words.

"Edison should be about five now, beginning to learn how to write." whispered Harry to himself. "Why is his writing frequently misspelled?" "I thought he had misspelled the words in the letter because he was running out of time." _I'll have to check into that later when he gets back. _

He then tried to put back everything in the way it was before and began to return to his room to take a deep relaxing nap. However before he had even gone down the hallway toward the closest stairs to the basement there was screaming.

_What the bloody hell was that scream? God I just got to be the hero why don't I?_

As though it was a call for help for batman (a/n- I don't know if British know what batman is, but I wanted to put that in anyways. And I hope you know what batman is lol.) Harry ran toward the origin of the scream. As running down the hard Marble stairs, as it was the closest to the scream, he had slipped.

_SHIT! I landed on my head, same spot where Aiden hit me too. _

"HARRY! OH MY GOD! HARRY ARE YOU OK?!" yelled a girly voice.

"I WILL IF YOU BLOODY SHUT UP YOU TWIT!" yelled back Harry, his eyes still closed from the pain. When Harry did open his eyes he did not only see more clearly but a crying Hermione next to him on the stairs.

"When did you get here Granger?" asked Harry. Before Harry could register another sentence in his head to voice out, he was slapped across the face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" exclaimed Harry in anger.

"You don't talk to my friends like that _brother_!" yelled Annie, clearly expressing her venom when she said brother.

"Shut up _sister_," said Harry also clearly expressing his hate for her while emphasizing the word sister however with more venom and hatred you can ever imagine. Harry then got up, and held onto the wooden, cherry wood stair rail, to hold him up since he was still a bit dizzy. Then he slowly walked down the stairs ignoring the several yells and whines from Annie.

Coming toward the last step of the stairs someone's hand was on his shoulder and was gripping it as hard as possible.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT _LITTLE BROTHER_! I AM YOUR SISTER AND THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED!" yelled Annie.

"Did it ever look like I cared about your hell title a bloody bit?" asked Harry as he turned around to face Annie on the stairs. "I can walk away from you anytime I want!" then Harry swiftly turn his body and walked down the remaining stairs and down the hall toward the basement. While doing so screamed,

"YOU COME BACK HERE HARRY!" screamed back Annie in a fiery temper.

No one noticed the still crying face of Hermione Granger.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

Hermione POV

_He had disappeared and kidnapped and the only thing he said was to tell me to shut up in the deepest voice I've ever heard from him. Does no one miss him? Does he want someone to miss him? Because I do…_

_When I was watching the scene unfold in front of me, Harry never looked toward me again, even after his fall. I only screamed because he was missing, I didn't expect him to fall on the stairs. He looks so much more different._

* * *

Front entrance of Potter Manor…

"James, Honey I hope you remembered to make a report to the ministry about Harry," reminded Lily holding Edison in her arms and walking toward the grand, red wood doors of the Manor.

"Of course honey, I wouldn't want that piece of filth in our home," responded James who was next to Lily, also walking up to the doors. "All he does is taking up room. We gave him shelter and food and he repaid us by running away."

"Of course, he expects to be able to waltz back into the Potter Manor expecting us to give him those privileges now," said Lily.

"But mum, Harry did nothing wrong. He did not run away either, he was kidnapped," said the youngest Potter, Edison. "Just like Hermione said, she witnessed it."

"Edison do not talk back to us, we are your parents," said James. "Besides you are too young to understand this. Also Hermione is not exactly the brightest witch in this age."

"Your father is right Eddie. Hermione is not the smartest of her age," said Lily Agreeing with her husband.

"But she had the highest rank of her year in Hogwarts last year. Even higher than Annie. I saw it!" exclaimed Edison. However Edison never heard a response from his parents because the next thing he heard from them was not directed toward himself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" was the first response the Lily Potter voiced when she had saw her delinquent son walking past the front door and down the hallway, ignoring them without a glance.

_Bloody hell I was hoping to avoid my dear old parents._

"Yes? Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" answered back Harry in a stern, serious yet enticing tone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled James. "YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING SINCE THE DAY AT THE ATTACK OF THE EXPRESS! YOU HAVE CAUSED SO MUCH UPROAR"

"Good deduction James," answered back Harry coolly. "Where I have or have not been is not part of your concern. What I do in my life is just that, my life no one else's business."

James then took Harry's arm and put a strong grip on it, and pulled Harry toward himself.

"I will take you to the ministry. Because of your mistakes becoming a vile filth people have been injured and a few died on the train," said James. "The ministry had investigated, that you were responsible for the attack of the express."

"I will not be going. I did not do anything wrong. I'm sure someone else can give a testimony on what happened. I was KINAPPED James, I had nothing to do with the attack!" answered back Harry.

"I am your FATHER!" yelled back James. "AND SINCE I AM YOUR FATHER YOU WILL RESPECT AND LISTEN TO ME! YOU WIL COME TO THE MINISTRY WITH ME AND GIVE THEM YOUR TESTIMONY ON THE CRIME YOU COMMITED ON THE TRAIN! AND YOU BETTER HOPE TO DEAR GOD THEY WON'T SENTENCE YOU TO A LIFTIME IN AZKABAN LIKE THEY SHOULD!"

"EVER SINCE THE HALLOWEEN VOLDEMORT ATTACKED YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MY FATHER!" yelled back Harry. "SO GIVE ME ANOTHER BLOODY REASON WHY I SHOULD LISTEN OR RESPECT YOU!"

"The attack that you caused brought much negative fame to your sister! People are now looking at her differently because she is related to a devil spawn. Our family is being slowly ostracized off from the wizarding society because of your attack on the train!" yelled James. "Reporters have even dug up your past and information about you! They are using that against us! You are the reason for our change in fame!"

"Oh really? No one was there; everyone on the train that lived said that those people who looking for you. You are their leader, whoever that was. You were the caused of the attack!" Lily commented. "See look at the Daily Prophet it was a special edition from three days ago."

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Investigation leads to conclusion that the accident on Hogwarts express last year to be not an accident after all!**_

_On June 31__st__ the day when students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was attacked it was reported to be an accident in the beginning, however in truth it was no accident... Reports from survivors of this event said that the people who were attacking he train were wearing white cloaks and masks that were different to deatheaters. Some students have also said that they were looking for the unknown Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the little brother of the girl-who-lived Annie Potter. Up until this incident no one knew the name Harry potter. Thanks to my compiled research I have more information about this eldest potter son. _

_Harry James Potter is the eldest son of the Potter family. He is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter and also the twin brother of Annie Lily Potter, the esteemed girl-who-lived. Harry is the younger twin born twenty-nine minutes after Annie. When he reached the age of eleven he was invited to Durmstrang. He is the first in the history of the students admitted to Durmstrang to be a halfblood (Mrs. Potter is Muggleborn and Mr. Potter is pureblood)._

_Durmstrang is famous for its study in he dark arts and its headmaster, a former death eater Igor Karkaroff. It is believed that because of the bad influence form this school and possibly the lack of teaching by his parents he has turned to dark arts. Many on the train believe that he is a deatheater at the age of twelve._

_Also uncovered was the fact that he was the mastermind of the attack. All clues and evidence point into Harry James Potter. Why? Because ever since his disappearance there has been a lack of deatheater activity but many people have been disappearing off the face of the earth, many were alumni of Hogwarts. The ministry said that when and if Mr. Potter ever returns he would be subject to __Veritaserum. And if found guilty he would be ordered to sentence to Azkaban for three years with chance of parole. However my sources report that if he turns himself in he would be put under strict watchful eyes by several aurors to keep him away from stirring up trouble._

* * *

"Now do you understand? The ministry is not playing games with you!" yelled James. "Now come with me!"

"WAIT!" yelled Hermione, coming back from her tears, although they were still trailing down her face. "I was there he was not responsible for the attack. He saved more than half of the students. He was hurt too by them, they took him, I saw them!"

"Bloody hell Hermione shut up! You never know what the bloody hell you're talking about! SO DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Annie. "I KNOW HE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT! AND I'M THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED WHAT I SAY IS ALWAYS THE TRUTH! SO STOP TRYING TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE THE SMARTEST WITCH HERE AND BE A KNOW-IT-ALL! CAUSE I AM!"

And that surely made Hermione be quiet and shiver in fear while nodding. Harry turned his head toward Hermione and saw her eyes begin to water. But in no way could he comfort her because James had began to drag Harry to the floo

"Let me go James!" exclaimed Harry. "I can handle myself alone. I'll take care of it so just leave me the bloody hell alone. I'll be back later this week."

Harry never received another response because he disappeared. No floo, no apparition, no broom, he just disappeared in a swirl of white light.

* * *

Ministry…

Harry when arriving at the ministry had gone to level two of the Ministry of Magic: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then he went through a great pair of oak doors into an open area divided into cubicles, which was the Auror Headquarters. He had gone up to the aurors and tapped their desk.

"I believe you are looking for me…" Harry took a look at the name plate on the aurors desk. "Auror Anderson." "Hello Auror I am Harry James Potter." The next thing Harry turned to stare at was the end of his wand.

"Put your hand up where I can see them! Potter!" yelled the Auror. "Don't do any funny business."

Harry raised his hands. "Relax Auror I am only here to clear my name."

"Our through investigation has convicted you. You will be immediately sentenced to jail." responded the Auror.

From all this commotion all the other aurors around them began to respond and pulled their wands and pointed it at Harry.

"I'm afraid Auror that if you sentence me to Azkaban without a trial and a truth serum to prove my guilt or innocence you yourself can be sentenced to Azkaban." said Harry wittedly. And the other aurors and Auror Anderson had put their wands down, because they did not want to be put into Azkaban.

"But it was an order from high up in the ministry," answered back one of the younger surrounding aurors.

"Whose orders stand more? A person who you probably never met face to face before? Or someone who is the heir to the Gryffindor?" asked Harry. No one answered him so he continued. "I have to power to order my freedom and release as a wanted person. However in order h truly prove my innocence and not let anyone's mind wander about my innocence, I request a trial."

The aurors had then directed Harry toward a sub-department. Harry once again we though a pair of large oak doors, gone down the corridor and into the room of his hearing.

Only a few seconds after his words, someone appeared.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I am here to take you to the room of the trial you had just requested." said Amelia. "The trial has been set up it would be judged by the minister of magic and several board members of Hogwarts. Please follow me."

* * *

Ministry trial room…

Harry stepped into the room and he had recognized two people the minister Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry James potter you are charged with the crime of leading the attack on the Hogwarts Express on June 30th of this year," stated a board member. "How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty."

"This trial shall now begin, and Mr. Potter would be subjected to Veritaserum." Harry sat down in the middle chair and he was administered the potion.

"Please state your name." asked the interrogator

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?" asked the interrogator

"Twelve."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No."

"Do you aim to become a death eater?"

"No"

"Were you involved in the attack on the Hogwarts Express Train on June 30th 1992?"

"No"

"Where were you since June 30th 1992?"

"That information is classified."

"Classified? You are under Veritaserum you must tell us."

Harry's influence on the Veritaserum had ended afterwards. Harry stood up and faced the minister and the board of governors. "I'm sure everyone realizes what this trial is about."

"Yes it is about your involvement in the attack on Hogwarts express. Also where you have been since that day." Said Cornelius Fudge

"Wrong." retorted Harry. "This trial is about the attack on the Hogwarts train, and that is it." "There is no other reason you should interrogate me on other than that."

"My apologies we've gone too far," said Fudge. "Please take your vote governors."

"We declare Harry James Potter not guilty for his involvement in the event of the attack on the Hogwarts Express," said a governor.

"This trial is now adjourned, Harry Potter is free to go," said Fudge. "A report will be given to the daily Prophet to announce your innocence in its involvement, Mr. Potter."

* * *

Potter Manor…Time: after Harry left Potter manor for the trail and forward…

"That boy needs some discipline in his bones!" exclaimed James.

"Daddy?" said Annie requesting her dad's attention.

"Yes honey?" answered James.

"Why couldn't Harry be more like me? You've taught me so well but he just never listening to you," said Annie. "Remember mummy and daddy, it wasn't your fault. Harry was born a devil spawn and a future deatheater. It was our bad luck to be related to him."

"_What's wrong with you Hermione_?" Ron asked in a sneering voice.

"Leave me alone Ron," answered Hermione.

"Come on Hermione. You can't really be mad at Annie can you?" asked Ron. "What she said was true, you shouldn't act like a know-it-all. She's the girl-who-lived and is bound to be at the top of her class."

"You are wrong Ron. I was ranked one this time, not Malfoy like you thought," said Hermione.

"Bloody hells Hermione stop lying! Everyone knows that I am rightfully ranked one!" yelled Annie. "I was ranked third but that was only because Malfoy and whoever the other person is paid their way into the grade!"

"Hermione, honey, you should really stop hallucinating. I know you thought you were the smartest but here in the wizardry world Annie is the smartest witch in her age, she is after all the girl-who-lived," said Lily in a sympathetic tone. "Not only that but when I was in school I was the smartest witch in a century, genetics are a powerful thing."

_No one believes me_ Hermione thought.

Harry at this point had just arrived at one of the manor's living rooms which was in the east wing of the second floor and was walking toward the stairs to reach the basement quickest. When he went down though he heard Annie's egotistic voice, he stopped and hid behind a wall to listen to the conversation.

"Besides if you think Harry was not involved in that attack you must be as dumb as Ron's rat, Scabbers," commented Annie.

"Hey Annie! Scabbers isn't stupid! He may be old but he isn't stupid!" yelled back Ron.

"Shut it Ron. You hate that bloody thing anyways. Would you rather support a rat or the girl-who-lived?"

"Sorry Annie. You are right it's only a rat," answered Ron who subjected to Annie not wanting to destroy the good relationship they already had.

"Now as I was saying, Harry had gone to Durmstrang Hermione, he was responsible for that attack. There were many people to prove that he was the leader," said Annie.

"What ever Annie I'm going up to the room, Bye," said Hermione turning her face quickly and walked to the nearest stairs on the other side of the room.

_You're such a bloody ass Annie. Haven't you learnt anything from Hogwarts? _Thought Harry. _She doesn't have the right to treat anyone like that, bloody girl-who-lived or not. I was hoping maybe a little Hogwarts had changed her. Hope is like a small lit match on a very windy day. All Hogwarts has done is screw her up even more! I've had enough of it! One day one day I'll make sure she won't have the kind of ego to do that to anyone not even Voldemort!_

Harry then turned around and headed toward the stairs that brought you to the second floor. He then began to search all the guest rooms. Then while searching, he saw a door with a suitcase labeled Granger. He knocked on the door and waiting for a reply. But got nothing. So he decided to open the door a little bit. When he opened it he found no one inside and began to search for Hermione. He had already gone through the restrooms, opened the closet and all over the room for Hermione.

_Where the bloody hell is she?_

"Harry?" whispered a light voice. There she stood wearing a white, cotton button down blouse and blue short shorts, standing at the door barely inside the room.

* * *

(a/n) its been a really long time since I've updated. sorry about the long wait. I didn't have anyone beta this story so sorry about the errors. Please wait for the 4th chapter. I'm already starting on it. Hopefully it will be out in the next few weeks if not later this summer. thanks PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
